


Later That Night

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [16]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finds Asami after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later That Night

Asami pulled her knees to her chest and let out a shaky breath. Today had easily been the longest day of her life. She almost everything she had accomplished in past three years destroyed at the hands of a madwoman.

And just as she had finally gotten on stable grounding with her father, this same madwoman took him away from her in an instant. Hiroshi’s last words rattled frantically around in her head.

‘ _Goodbye, Asami, I love you._ ’

She shut her eyes and fought against the tears. Why wouldn’t he just go when she told him to leave? They both could have made it out. If he only had listened she wouldn’t be heartbroken and alone.

She opened her eyes when she heard soft footsteps getting closer.

“Asami.”

The industrialist turned her head slowly. “Korra, how are you feeling?”

“I’m alright. I actually came to see how you were doing,” Korra said quietly as she sat down on the stair next to her. “You’ve been out here for hours.”

“I’ve just needed some space,” Asami said. “I lost the rest of my world today. I have had everything taken from me. I have nothing left.”

“Asami, that’s not true,” Korra said quickly. “You still have your company. Look at all the good you’ve done.”

“Only to have it all destroyed by a giant spirit cannon,” Asami mumbled. “I appreciate the help, but I have nothing left.”

“I know things seem bad right now, but you’ll pull through this. I know how this feels.”

Asami sighed. “Yes, but you had a loving family, countless friends, and grateful nations offering their support. I just have myself,” Asami laughed dryly. “Poor little rich girl.”

Korra’s eyes widened in horror as she saw Asami brush away a stray tear. The industrialist glanced over at The Avatar and sighed.

“I’m sorry, Korra, I know this is the last thing you want to hear. You have so many more important things to worry about.”

“No, I don’t!” Korra said suddenly. “You’re hurting and in need of help. You never let me quit on myself and I’m letting you give up on yourself.”

“Korra, it’s ok. I’ll pull through,” Asami said as she stretched her legs out. “I’m a survivor.”

“You took care of me and I’m going to return the favor,” Korra said decisively. “I care about you and I want you to know you’re not alone. It may seem like you are, but you have me.”

Asami turned and looked at Korra with wide eyes. “I care about you too, but I don’t think it’s the same. I can’t do that to you.”

Korra felt her heart clutch in her chest. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the industrialist, pulling her close. Asami’s breath hitched as she rested her head on Korra’s chest.

“I think it is,” Korra whispered. “I thought about you a lot when I was gone. I missed you so much.”

“Korra?”

“Asami, you mean so much to me. Please, just let me help you right now.”

The industrialist bit her lip. “I don’t think you understand how I feel about you.”

The Avatar tilted Asami’s chin up and gently pressed her lips to hers. Asami froze momentarily in shock before returning the kiss.

Korra pulled away slowly and looked down at Asami with concern.

“I think I do understand how you feel,” She said quietly. “But that’s something we can talk about later. Please, just know I’m here for you.”

Asami looked up at Korra with tears in her eyes and buried her face into Korra’s shirt. Korra’s heart broke as Asami shook with sobs. The Avatar simply stroked her hair and let her cry.

One day she would be able to tell Asami exactly how she felt about her, but at least Asami knew Korra’s feelings were the same. At least Asami knew she wasn’t alone.

For now, that was enough.

 


End file.
